1. Field of the Invention
This invention is described as a wireless warning brake light, specifically one that has an emitter made with the brake light of a vehicle. The original brake light of a vehicle is replaced with the brake light of this invention, and when the brake light is activated, the emitter will simultaneously start to emit a brake signal. The signal is detected by the receiver of the third brake light, which is fixed on a safety helmet or at the rear side of a motorcycle or of an automobile. After receiving the brake signal, the third brake light will display the brake signal, warning vehicles approaching from behind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wireless warning brake light, disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/701,508, has the handle or the brake grip of a bike fixed with a reed switch that is combined with a wireless emission module. The brake light of the bike is installed with a wireless receiving module. When a cyclist brakes, the reed switch will operate, causing the wireless emission module to emit a brake signal; this signal is received by the wireless receiving module in the brake light, which subsequently gives out a warning light.
The drawback of the conventional wireless warning brake light is that the signal of the warning light is only derived from the wireless emission module on one side of the reed switch; therefore, the conventional wireless warning brake light cannot be widely applied to different kinds of vehicles or to safety helmets.
The inventor of this case has obtained U.S. D573054 patent for an appearance design of a wireless warning brake light, but this case is related to the structure of the wireless warning brake light.